


Multifandom Oneshots

by signs_legal_document_with_glitter_pen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Shadowhunters (TV), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signs_legal_document_with_glitter_pen/pseuds/signs_legal_document_with_glitter_pen
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshot from the following fandoms:•Voltron Legendary Defender•Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus•Magnus Chase•Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments•Maximum Ride•Umbrella Academy•Artemis Fowl•School For Good and Evil•Harry Potter (I apologize in advance if oneshots for this fandom aren't great.)Feel free to ask me if I am familiar with a fandom, because not all of my fandoms are listed here. (I forget them sometimes.)Edit: Harry Potter has been replaced with Sanders Sides!





	1. I Think We're Alone Now - Solangelo

So, first oneshot! This one was inspired by the song "I Think We're Alone Now" by Tiffany. Enjoy! Fluff! Warning: Kissing, I guess. Oh yeah, and ALL THE GAY! "Children, behave!" That's what they say when we're together. "And watch how you play!" Will pulled Nico along through the tall grass, laughing. Nico wasn't one to laugh, but nevertheless, a small smile graced his pale face. "Aw, c'mon, live a little!" Will shouted. Hesitantly, Nico let out a loud whoop, which dissolved into laughter. They don't understand and so we're running just as fast as we can! Holding on to one another's hands! The speed of their downhill descent increased, keeping their hands clasped. The grass whipped against their legs and the sun shone brightly. The perfect day. Trying to get away into the night... The two boys spent all day in the fields, running, kissing, flirting. Suddenly, Will tripped, letting out a small cry. And then you put your arms around me and we tumble to the ground and then you say, "I think we're alone now," Will smirked, glancing at Nico who was trapped underneath him. "There doesn't seem to be anyone around." The Italian went red, his dark eyes widening. Will pressed his lips to Nico's, smiling into the kiss. The two soon pulled back for air, blue meeting brown. Nico latched onto Will, rolling them over. "Did you think you could top me?" he smirked. It was Will's turn to blush. Nico initiated another deep kiss, before pulling back and placing small kisses on Will's cheeks. "I think we're alone now; the beating of our hearts is the only sound."


	2. Someone You Like - Isabelle Lightwood

Someone You Like - Isabelle Lightwood

𝕚𝕤𝕒𝕓𝕖𝕝𝕝𝕖 𝕝𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕨𝕠𝕠𝕕 𝕩 𝕘𝕖𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕣-𝕟𝕖𝕦𝕥𝕣𝕒𝕝 𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣

song: someone you like - the girl and the dreamcatcher

warnings: blood, descriptions of injury, and the GODDESS that is Isabelle Lightwood

lyrics will be underlined • your pov in regular text • Isabelle’s pov in italics

I saw you with a ribbon in your hair

It wasn’t uncommon for you to see Shadowhunters on missions in the streets of Brooklyn. They were always running around in all of their seraph blade-wielding, rune-bearing glory. However, you weren’t much of a mission person. You preferred to sit somewhere quiet and fill out forms and reports for the Clave, occasionally representing the New York Institute on meetings. That was until a certain black haired girl passed by, the red ribbon in her hair streaming behind her as the walked and talked with her comrades (“comrades”...shoot, my Russian is shining through).

Think that I began to stare

For some reason, you couldn’t take your eyes off of that ribbon - or, more accurately that girl. She was gorgeous. The little makeup she wore only added to what seemed to you like a perfect look. You shook your head, turning back to your reports. You were a diplomat. You didn’t have time for crushes. When you married, it would be for political reasons, nothing more.

Maybe I’ll love you for a while.

Still, you couldn’t help one last glance at the beautiful girl. Maybe, just maybe, you’d allow yourself just this one little crush.

A stranger at a table in a place

Oh shoot. Oh, no, no, no. She’s coming in. She slid into a booth right in front of her with her two friends, still chattering. You continually peeked over the top of your laptop for glimpses of this beautiful girl.

And that really pretty face; I wonder what happens when you smile.

And there it was. Her face broke into a grin as she laughed at something her blonde friend had said. Needless to say, this was perfect as well. You glanced at her silver bracelet, recognizing it as a weapon. Something in you shrank. Of course, she was out on a mission. She was something you longed to be - a warrior.

I could never be your hero, I’ve never been one to fight

You glanced down at the small seraph blade you carried. It wasn’t made to fight demons with, more like, “Hey, on the off chance that you get ambushed, this might offer you some protection.” Your parents never trained you to fight like the Shadowhunters around you. You fought your battles at the podium and in courts, not in the real world.

That don’t mean that I can’t be your Valentine (dang it guys, not the creepy bald guy)

Still, you knew how to love… hopefully. You could hold hands and kiss - you were pretty sure that didn’t require any special training.

I can’t be your savior either, couldn’t be if I tried

But she was and would always be the defender. You were just another one of the many Shadowhunters that worked behind the scenes, making sure everything eventually got to the Clave. Even if you were to start training now, you’d never be good enough to join others on missions. After all, they had been training since they knew what a knife was.

But I think I could be someone you like

Little did you know, a certain Shadowhunter was sneaking glances at you

Someone you like  
  
  
  


_ Reading in a coffee shop we share _

_It was an exceptionally boring day for Isabelle Lightwood. Her mother had given her a stack of reports to fill out, despite the fact that there were missions to be run. Isabelle entered the small coffee shop and, without even ordering a drink, sat and began to read over the papers. Someone sat at the table in front of her, a laptop and papers in hand. Their (H/C) hair was slightly messy, but it only added to their endearing appearance. Then, Isabelle realized that it was the same person from a couple days prior. The one Jace had teased her relentlessly about for the past couple of days._

_ Hiding shy behind my hair _

_Isabelle quickly let her hair fall over her face, concealing her more than occasional glances. She took in their (E/C) eyes as they darted back and forth across the computer’s screen. Suddenly, they glanced up and deep brown met (E/C). Isabelle quickly averted her gaze. What’s wrong with me? she thought. Usually Isabelle was fine with her body, flirting shamelessly with cute guys without even knowing their names. But this time was somehow... different._

_ Watching our movie in my mind _

_Just as she was ready to get up and introduce herself, the person stood, heading out the door, eyes still locked on the papers they were carrying. Isabelle sat back down. They had slipped through her fingers._

_ I promise, promise not to fly away _

_She watched as they walked, completely oblivious to their surroundings. Isabelle’s eyes shifted to a young man not far from them. Something about him made the Shadowhunter feel… off._

_ Make a story of today _

_Her suspicions were confirmed. Within seconds, the “man” had shifted into a Ravener demon and rushed at the unsuspecting (male/female/non-binary friend/potato), sinking its fangs into their neck before they’d even looked up from their papers. They screamed, papers scattering, and drew a short seraph blade, swinging at the demon desperately. Isabelle rushed outside, abandoning her reports and letting her whip slither off of her wrist._

_ Come one, give me a try _

_Though powerful, the demon was no match for a protective Isabelle, and exploded to dust in seconds. Isabelle returned her whip to its usual state. Her arms went around the attacked just as their knees buckled, poison coursing through their system and crimson flowing from the wound on their neck._

_ I might never heal your sorrow, fix you up good as new _

_“S-Stele,” they whispered. “Right… jacket pocket.” Isabelle fumbled for the object and drew it out of the pocket. “Iratze… left… shoulder.” Their breathing came in shallow gasps as Isabelle pulled their jacket off, tracing the healing rune quickly._

_“You’re going to be all right,” Isabelle assured. “The Institute’s not far. Can you stand?” A silent nod._

_ That don’t mean that I can’t hold your hand in mine _

_Isabelle pulled their arm over her shoulder, supporting most of their weight. They looked about ready to pass out._

_ I might never say, “I’m sorry,” even if I’ve done you wrong _

_“Just stay awake,” Isabelle pleaded. She didn’t care about the blood spilling onto her dress or what kind of lecture she would get back at the Institute. She just needed to get this person to safety while they were still breathing._

_ But I think I could be someone you like _

_“Ravener,” Isabelle explained shortly when the medics asked her what happened. Her worry ate away at her as she heard yelled orders from the infirmary._

_ Someone you like _   
  


I might never be your hero

Three knocks sounded from your door and you answered them with a weak, “Come in.”

_Isabelle realized that she couldn’t always be the protector she wanted to be._

But I think I’d like to try

“Hey, you look a lot better,” the dark-haired girl said. “Um, I’m Isabelle.”

_“(Y/N),” they answered. “Thanks for, you know, saving my life. I owe you one.”_

And the way you look at me is your reply

“Oh, yeah, no problem,” Isabelle said a bit awkwardly. “I’ll, uh, leave you to get some rest.”

_Isabelle didn’t expect to hear a quiet, “Wait.”_

You’ve got a lot to learn about me

“Could you...keep me company?” you asked hesitantly. “Just for a little. It’s kind of boring in here.”

_Isabelle smiled, sitting down on their bed. “Sure thing.”_

Maybe you could start tonight

It was midnight and you two were still chattering away.

Because I think I could be someone you like.

“Oh, God, it’s three already,” Isabelle said hours later. “I should at least get some sleep; I’m running missions tomorrow.”

_Before stepping out of the room, Isabelle turned. “Would you...” she began. Deep breath. “Would you like to hang out sometime? I know you’re busy with the Clave and all but-”_

_“I’d love to,” they answered, cutting off the rambling girl. The two shared one last smile before Isabelle slipped out of the room._

**Someone you like**

WOO! 1366 words (that’s along one for me). I’m actually happy with how this one turned out. I absolutely adore Isabelle Lightwood - her character, her flirty ways, everything! Sorry for another song fic… I have no inspiration. Please comment or PM me with requests! I have no good ideas of my own. If you have even a half-decent idea, I WILL WRITE IT.


End file.
